Scaler the chameleon child part 1: hidden truth
by leoncommran
Summary: As a chameleon couple lives peacefully in their world, they get killed by an emperor. However, a salamander, whose tribe disappeared, brings their son into another world but loses it. The newborn falls into the human world under the form of a human baby and a human couple finds him and raises him during 12 years. (The summary might change someday)
1. Prologue 1

_Prologue 1: The mysterious nature_

The galaxy had only one livable planet which was the Earth. Mankind was able to do any activities on this single world. However, little does he know that there are countless other planets that had life forms. The only problem is that they were in other universes. The Creator didn't only create one race. He made many other creatures who had to do the same trial as the humans. Most of them succeeded resulting in having magic powers to preserve their world. One of them had a planet named Reptilia, a world lived by man-sized reptiles.

**Reptilia, Desollem's deserts**

High in the fiery sky, a big black creature with wings was flying through a merciless sandstorm. His rider was a middle aged blue lizard: The reptile had darker blue stripes on the front of his body, his spiked hairs pointing behind him were as yellow and bright as gold and yellow stripes started from the upper part of his back to reach his tail where they became rings. He was wearing a side pack and a traveller's hat. This tribe was known as the thunder lizards: Despite their fragility, those silent chameleon-looking assassins could disguise themselves with the current environment as well as take someone else's appearance.

As the flying creature got tired, his master encouraged him: "Keep up, Repi, just lower your height to allow us to see the ground!"

Repi obeyed his order and went in a lower altitude. By doing so, both travellers found the island know as Desollem: a small town was founded at the border and its most popular activity was the obstacle races.

His master congratulated him: "Good job, my friend! Land here and we should be fine!"

The giant flying creature landed on a huge round spot and the blue lizard got off his flying friend. The traveller walked to the island and found a small village. He then headed to the pub to get a drink. Once he opened the door, the place was full of many different types of lizards who stopped here to celebrate something.

The newcomer asked to one of them: "Hi there! What is this celebration for?"

A lizard turned around to look at the traveller and laughed: "We just killed the entire fire lizards tribe from the Horadus canyons all by ourselves and without losing any lives."

The blue lizard shook his head and thought: [What was wrong with those guys? They may have a dangerous power but they don't fool around with it. People these days: all paranoiac freaks that jump on anything that they think abnormal.]

The newcomer sat on a stool next to the counter where the owner served drinks.

The barman asked him: "So like that, you come from the thunder plains of Chimerum right? Why would a thunder lizard travel here?"

The thunder lizard answered: "I wanted to explore the world since I no longer have any parents that want me to stay home."

However, the bartender was worried about something else because he was looking at something.

The traveller asked him: Excuse me. Are you listening to me?"

The pub's owner gasped and told him: "Oh! Sorry sir but I was watching her. By the way, I feel very sorry for you. How long has you been an orphan?"

The traveller from Chimerum answered: "It'll be five years in a month."

The barman showed to the newcomer a female blue lizard at the farthest corner of the room sitting on a chair with a bag where the two lizards at the counter could see orange glowing orbs on a table in front of the girl.

The male thunder lizard looked back at the bartender and asked him: "What's wrong with this lady?"

The owner asked him: "You didn't hear about tax collecting, did you?"

The traveller shook his head to tell him no.

The barman told him: "Once per week, some tax collectors arrives here to collect taxes for King Looger. If we don't give them klokkies, they'll capture us and bring us on his island. Rumors say that the island floats over the huge abysses and, once per year, it lands on the sea. This girl works hard to grow her crops but those tax collectors ask her more than they do to the others."

Klokkies were the currency for this world: They were small orange glowing orbs that stocked themselves into living beings to prevent encumbrance. The male thunder lizard decided to sit at the table where the female one was.

He tried to start a conversation: "Good afternoon, lady."

Despite someone talking to him, the lizard woman only stared at the one who talked to her.

The traveller continued, relax: "What's wrong, girl? Is someone trying to harm you?"

The female made seemed mad that the male talked to her.

She quietly and violently answered: "I have no business with anyone else than Looger's tax collectors. So go away!"

The traveller sighed to see an innocent lizard getting his money stolen by liars.

He told her: "Haven't you heard of the latest news? Looger got sealed in his own fortress and those thieves profit of their lie to steal your money."

Sarcastically, the lizard girl asked: "Any proofs, liar?"

The lizard boy smiled. He put his hand in his backpack to take out a strange yellow gem flowing with lightnings inside.

Seeing the glowing object, the female thunder lizard whispered: "I didn't know that these gems actually existed. You are the son of the legendary Spark the Lightning, aren't you?"

Enthusiastic, the male answered: "Volt in person to serve you, lady. He was my father until he gave his life to protect the world from Emperor Looger along with some other lizards."

The lizard lady started to smile and told him: "Nice to meet you, Volt. My name is April but I can't do anything to stop this thief to steal my klokkies because she always has two..."

The door brutally opened and an ice lizard entered: This specie was close to white with a greenish aspect and had a beak as a mouth with deadly sharp and curved fangs on their hands and feet to grip on ice and other slippery obstacles. Their feet are perfectly flat to allow them to slide on ice with ease.

This female ice was followed by her two bodyguards. Both were bigger and fatter than her. One of them was an earth lizard: Those iguana-like creatures gained from the Creator the strength to take on almost everything. They usually appeared as either muscled or fat and grey with a blue tone.

The other bodyguard was from the water tribe: Those gigantic reptiles appeared to be similar to turtles. Their body shape had identical aspects to the earth race but their face looked closer to a human being than any type of reptile which any living beings could mistake them as ordinary humans and they were usually brown. They were masters of water with their high mobility and underwater breathing and their most dangerous attack was their poison breath. However, they couldn't move as face on land than the others.

The thin one announced: "Everyone lined up! It's tax collecting time."

The reptiles inside the pub, fearing them, obeyed.

April, who didn't want to encourage thievery, told Volt: "We have to do something or, soon, there will be no more activity here."

Volt, who already had a plan, told her: "Don't worry, they won't get any of us this time..."

The ice reptile heard anything.

She went closer to the traveller and mocked him: "Ha! Ha! So like that, you thought that you could simply avoid taxes, but I caught you, sneaky prick!"

The male chameleon told the tax collector: "Yes, I can because I don't have any money on me."

The creature with a beak, unpleased, asked: "You've got to be kidding me! Do you take me for a fool?"

Volt sighed and showed his spirit to the trio. Indeed, he didn't have any klokkies in him because only small orange dust was coming out of his hands. When the other habitants saw that, they had no idea of how the traveller could have made his money disappear.

The collector, furious, declared: "Fine then. If you don't have any currency on you, we'll simply take you to the emperor. Rhombus! Turbine! Take care of him!"

The two giant bodyguards moved in front of the ice reptile. The iguana unleashed the first punch, but Volt took his fist and threw him into the counter. The big earth lizard felt behind it and, when he hit the ground, bottles and cups fell on him. The turtle dashed toward the traveller but the chameleon only needed to step aside to avoid being hit. However, because he was so heavy, the giant water creature hit the wall and got stuck inside. The only remaining thief was the tax collector. She panicked and started to run away.

Though, Volt caught her and asked: "Will you be kind enough to give back what belongs to the others?"

The ice reptile gave back what she stole from the others.

The thunder lizard warned: "Hear me out, people! I have the ultimate proof that Emperor Looger is dead and that this monster used a lie to terrorise countless of innocents!"

He took out his gem and showed it to those who were inside the pub. He then slowly walked outside to retrieve his flying friend. When he left the building, he could hear anger mixing itself with justice. As he was about to leave Desollem, a feminine voice called him:

"Wait, Volt! I got something to tell you!"

When the male chameleon turned around, he saw April running to him.

The girl said, despite being exhausted: "I wanted to thank you for having saved us from poverty."

The traveller told her: "Well... Uhh... You're welcome, April. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well... Are you returning to Chimerum?"

"Indeed, I need to go back to my hometown. I must put a flower on my parents' crosses because it'll be the five years since the heroes sealed Emperor Looger."

"Can I come with you? I need to drop by to see my parents."

"Sure thing! It'll be bad for me if I don't help my tribe."

"Thanks, Volt! Without you, I'm not sure how I'd have come back among my family."

"No problem..."

Before hopping on the dragon, the female chameleon asked: "Tell me. How did you make your klokkies disappear?"

Volt's answer was shocking: "They didn't disappear. I still have them."

She couldn't believe him. So, the traveller showed his secret: Before entering the pub, he transferred all his money to his ride in case that bandits would try to rob him. The woman giggled and follow Volt on Repi's back.

She asked: "What is your ride's name?"

The male chameleon told her: "Her name is Repi and she is very glad to meet you."

The giant black creature flew off the desert and left the island. During the travel, April kept asking Volt about his life. The male chameleon answered that, at the age of 12, his parents sacrificed themselves to seal Emperor Looger and protect the world. During the travel, they passed under the floating islands of Medoozum: A tribe of wind lizards lived on these islands but, under them, a country wide fog masked a part of the ocean. Rumors said that a giant creature, the Rattlecrab, resided there. It had the appearance of a giant crab. No one could ever discover how this creature was able to fly around without wings. The female, who knew what lied under these islands, started to panic.

She grabbed the rider's shoulder and said: "What are you doing? Go up! We're about to be meal for the Rattlecrab!"

The rider told her: "Calm down and keep you blood cold. He only strikes the heating ones."

The girl took back her courage and closed her eyes. She held her fear with one wire so, if something ever went wrong, she would let all her fear go. A terrifying howling resonated in the air and echoed further. She realized that it was harder to resist than die in her own fear. She hugged Volt and it was easier for her to stay calm.

Volt, looking down into the fog, told her: "Here he comes."

Claws emerged from the fog and flew upward to the sky. The more they left the danger zone, the more they showed more of the gigantic creature that lived under Medoozum. The rumors were right: a giant monster known as the Rattlecrab indeed lived in the fog. The giant crab flew next to the couple and howled.

April, fascinated, said: "Wow! I had no idea that it was possible to see the Rattlecrab so close like that."

The traveller warned her: "Don't look directly in its eyes or you'll get stroke by its menacing gaze."

Nothing like this huge creature, as big as a city, could ever be found anywhere else around Reptilia. Though, this moment of beauty would not last forever: an ice ball went close to hit Repi and kept going through the fog. Volt looked behind him and saw the group of tax collectors on an ice dragon.

He told his passenger: "Grip yourself on me as much as possible and close your eyes. We got company and this will become one heck of a ride."

The female chameleon obeyed.

On the ice dragon, the giant turtle panicked: "Boss! I'm scared!"

The tax collector didn't listen to him and yelled: "YOU WON'T GO AWAY LIKE THAT EASILY, VERMIN! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY EVERYTHING THAT WE LOST BY YOUR FAULT!"

They went lower and passed next to the Rattlecrab. The water lizard, afraid, stared at one of the eyes. He got hit by horror and the monster chose him as a target." It howled and changed its direction. By doing so, it accidentally hit the black flying creature. On board, the thunder lizards got hurt and, from the side pack, the gem fell into the fog.

Seeing the gem falling, April tried to convince Volt: "The gem fell, Volt! We must get it back!"

The traveller had more important things to do: he had to regain control of his ride or he would fall into the void.

He replied: "I wish I could get it back but I need to get out before the Rattlecrab comes back."

The couple left the area. They heard screams mixed up with howls. Meanwhile, the thieves crashed on a floating island inside the Rattlecrab's lair. While her two fat bodyguards were helping the ice dragon to get its head out of the ground, the tax collector found an interesting object that someone left behind: one of them gem that was used to seal the Dragon Emperor. As soon as the dragon was ready to fly, they immediately left the fog.

**Chimerum's thunder plains**

The dark green sky with the very few creatures flying in the sky showed that it was night and the plains were quiet. The duo landed in a small town on the border of the sea. When they arrived, the villagers prepared a welcome ceremony to celebrate the return of Volt.

An old chameleon approached them and greeted: "Welcome back, Volt. It has been long since you left to see the world in its beauty."

The male lizard replied: "Thanks, Elder Electro. I also have a gift for you. I'm sure that you'll like it."

April got off the black dragon and met the elder.

Amazed, Elder Electro thanked him: "I could never be more thankful than someone who brings back my daughter unharmed. Tell me, my girl. How was it at Desollem?"

The girl closed her eyes and told him everything: "At first, I was doing very well so I was able to sympathize with the citizens. But, when some thieves came, my life became a nightmare. It was impossible for me to even enjoy the place because, whatever I do, there will always be Jazz to steal my klokkies."

She took a breath, opened her eyes and smiled: "Thankfully, this guy passed by and showed her that she shouldn't mess around with innocents and I could get back my money."

The elder hugged his daughter and said: "Don't worry. I'm sure that this vermin won't cause you anymore harm with Volt nearby because I will give your hand to him."

The traveller suddenly got nervous.

He barely said: "M-me, married-d? Wait! Wait! I'm still too young to have children and I still have a lot of places to explore!"

Electro approached Volt and put his hand on one of the chameleon's shoulder.

He told him: "I am only allowing you to marry her. I don't desire a wedding now."

Relived, Volt said: "Phew! It's not because I want to live all my life alone. I just need more time to make my choice."

The villagers returned to their houses. Volt followed April and her family to their house. They had a group of huge tents stuck in each other and it was the only house that was so big in Chimerum. Inside, they ate some mushroom stew. It may seem mushrooms for humans but, for them, it was something else.

Feeling guilty, Volt admitted to the elder: "I lost the gem. I'm sorry..."

The father, who wasn't expecting that, asked him: "Where did you lose it?"

The traveller explained: "I was flying under Medoozum because I wanted to show your daughter the Rattlecrab, but that sae group of thieves came and startled the beast. When it changed direction, it hit me making me drop the gem into its lair."

Electro was relieved. At least, no one would be able to claim it back due to the enormous monster roaming around it.

He told the young mal chameleon: "Do not worry, my child. Where it is now, I am sure that no one will pick it up. If you know what I mean..."

They all laughed to what seemed an unimportant error. The ground shook slowly.

Elder Electro declared: "It seems that Homoldo reunited with Voidrem and Iridium for a week. I suggest you pass by one of these days. It is an obscure but beautiful island."

They kept eating and Volt returned home where his parents used to live. One day, he would have to seal a dragon emperor but that day would not come before he could marry April. However, meanwhile...

**Homoldo's forbidden islands**

The group of thieves, empty of their souls, returned to what they called their hideout. It was a tent near a giant castle made of thorns from the most cruel and brutal monsters that lived on these lands. No one could enter it because it was locked by a door that only dragon emperors could open.

Frustrated. the tax collector yelled to the turtle: "YOU INCOMPETENT CRETIN! WE ALMOST DIED BACK THERE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO MAN UP! IT WON'T HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T STARE AT HIM!"

She hit him on the face with her claws.

The innocent creature told him: "But boss! I didn't know that! You should have told me before we see it!"

The ice lizard quickly changed her attitude. She went from furious to relaxed.

She then showed a gem and said: "At least, I found this from that band of insolent lizards."

The two thugs were amazed about the stone.

The turtle asked: "Are we going to sell it to make money?"

Those few words made the female reptile burst in rage.

She slapped the gigantic creature another time and yelled: "ARE YOU DUMB OR WHAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!?"

The turtle had no idea what this gem could be.

Next to him, the iguana answered: "I believe it is a key..."

"NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION, RUMBLE!"

"It's Rhombus..."

"I DON'T CARE! By the way, WHY IS THAT BLASTED GATE NOT DESTROYED YET!?"

"The gate is covered with obsidian! I can't do anything!"

"AH! YOU AND YOUR TRIBE'S STUPID LIMITS! I'M GONNA GO GET SOME..."

As she randomly put her foot on the emblem of the emperor, it opened and the three thieves fell inside. They fell into the darkness but, shortly after, they hit the ground.

"Alright! Nobody moves. I'm gonna light a torch."

"Hurry! I'm scared in the dark..."

"GARGH! HOW IS A BIG FAT TURTLE LIKE YOU, TURBINE, SCARED OF ANYTHING!? THERE ARE BUCH BIGGER MONSTERS IN THE SEA AND IT IS CONSTANTLY DARK!"

"Our tribes don't live in seas!"

"Ah! Finally!"

A small light emerged from the darkness and the thieves could finally see where they landed.

The ice lizard thought: [Now, if only I can find the main light source, it will allow me to completely see the place.]

The trio walked slowly. they found a bridge that led to a throne. She couldn't believe it: she finally gained access inside the castle.

Overjoyed, the tax collector whispered: "This is my best day ever... and the one where the world will fall back into despair and slavery."

A torch attached to ropes stood over the throne. When the lizard lit it up, the ropes burned. It made fiery trails and lit more torches until they made the entire room. The tax collector was even more excited: when the light came, a huge statue appeared in the middle of the room. This giant rock seemed to be a dragon emperor. The trio looked at it.

The ice lizard whispered again: "This is even better than I thought! Dragon Emperor Looger sealed right in his own castle!"

Rhombus said: "Now what! We did all that for a pile of rocks?"

The hairy lizard told him: "Well... Soon, this rock will become flesh. We will be hunting those gems and we will break the seal."

She took out the gem that Volt dropped. Her two giant bodyguard looked at it as if they never saw that in a while.

Turbine asked: "What is this, boss?"

Insulted, The tax collector slapped the turtle in the face and yelled: "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS A KEY TO POWER, A KEY TO FAME AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, A KEY TO INTELLIGENCE! WHY CAN'Y YOU BE SMART FOR ONE DAY!?"

She turned her back to them while the two fat reptile stared at her.

She looked back and, seeing her two bodyguards doing nothing, said: "What are you waiting for? Gems won't grow up legs and decide to come here! So move your butts and go get them!"

When both the iguana and the turtle left the room, the female lizard hugged the statue.

She whispered: "Oh... My dear emperor. What will you do to reign over Reptilia another time? But don't worry. Jazz is here and, soon, your wish will be granted."

A voice called her: "My dear Jazz, I could never thank you for what you will do for me. Your are willing to risk your live to resurrect someone that has been sealed by the heroes. One day, your acts will reward you by granting riches, power and fame. You will no longer be this thief that stole by lying. You will become a leader to victory. But, for now, I must wait for the day to come and break my stone cage. BE seeing you."

Jazz stood up and whispered: "Emperor Looger... he talked to me."

She ran away and yelled: "Guys! Wait for me! I got something exciting to tell you!"

During three years, Volt got closer to April with all the traveling he did. He showed her the world in all its aspects, mysteries, horrors and wonders. One day, they got married and...

They were sleeping in Volt's bed when they started to whispered:

"Volt... your head is in my butt."

"No... That's not true."

They laughed.

"Seriously, move your head."

"I told you that it isn't my head, April. I'll touch it to prove it. Let me see... hum... It's round and hard..."

"Like your head. Move it. It tickles."

Volt woke up and realized that it was an egg.

"You won't believe it. It's our first child."

April quickly woke up and saw the egg.

She hugged her husband and said: "Our first child. I am so glad that it happened. How would you call it if it's a boy?"

"Scaler."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I have no idea."

They showed their egg to their tribe. Everyone was glad that they had their first child. The couple decided to go on a honeymoon around the world. Meanwhile, the thieves searched for the gems. With many efforts, they succeeded to get the seven others and what a while so that Homoldo would reunite with Voidrem again. When they returned to the castle, they put the gems around the statue. Light emerged from the statue and disintegrated. The dragon emperor was unsealed. He move toward the trio. The two bodyguard back up but Jazz stood still. The monster slowly took the female's hand and kissed it."

Touched, she said: "You have such manners with women, Emperor Looger."

The dragon raised his head to see her eyes and whispered: "Anything for the one who freed me. I cannot denied that I have been saved by mortals so I am going to grant your wish."

He summoned soldiers and said: "Ear me out! Today, the world is ours and, this time, the heroes are no more! We will make them suffer and regret their existences! We will take over the world and live under my roles! They shall be enslaved!"

The crowd applauded the emperor and left the castle. At the same time, the couple walked around Homoldo. They met a young salamander under the name of Salamando: This tribe was known for its mental powers. Its power was feared by the others resulting in disappearing for Horadus. There are rumors that said a group of fire lizards lived in Voidrem, but none saw them. The child was crying and Volt consoled him. They then assisted to the birth of the newborn who was a boy. But, when they chose a name, Dragon Emperor Looger came to ruin this moment. He killed the couple but Salamando succeeded to escape him. However, he fell into the void but his magical powers opened him a portal. Inside, he lost the baby and appeared somewhere else. All that remained of the newborn was his name that he would forget when he would reach a new world.

Scaler...

Note: This is for sure the longest intro that I have ever written. I hate the fact that some series only have one game with many unexplained things. But, on the other hand, I like it because there are so many possibilities. I have only played Scaler once but, for some reasons, it fascinated me. So, there might be things that I missed so don't hesitate to tell me. For the lenght, it will depend of two things. First, if there is a complete walkthrough under the form of videos, this will skip me some huge useless writting. Then, spoiler alert, this fanfiction will feature Scaler travelling through many worlds and it will depend of how many games, cartoons and movies that I know that includes a reptile as a character. (I am talking about non-mechanical reptiles)


	2. Prologue 2

_Prologue 2: It came from somewhere else_

The chameleon child travelled through the portal but we had to go back through time to follow the love story of a human from the human world named Leon Jenkin. He had brown hairs and eyes and the body that any women would have wished for. Often, he would attach his long hairs to from a ponytail behind him. It all happened around the eighties where people started to think about themselves and then created individualism. Leon was around twenty years old when he went to university to become a scientist that would invent new technologies to help mankind. Also athletic, he was part of a basketball team at university, but it didn't change his marks. However, he met his true love that he had been married with since this day.

**University, April 12th 1982**

It was a normal day for the man. He was studying at the university's library and he also needed to buy a book for a course. Before he left the library, he noticed a women lost in her books, afraid that she would never succeeded her exams. She had blond hairs and blue eyes but the rest seemed things that a normal woman would have. Leon walked to the table where the women was and greeted her. This voices made her jump and her books and notes fell on the ground.

The man apologized: "I'm sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have interrupted you."

He bowed down to take the objects near the table and gave them back to the girl.

Even if she was surprised, the women giggled: "Don't worry. It happens to me every time I study and that someone speaks to me."

Leon shook his head and asked: "You seem to have difficulty in your domain. Do you need some help?"

The girl gladly answered: "Oh yes! Please! That would be great. I hope you understand how society works. And, by the way, I forgot to present myself. I'm so impolite sometime. I'm Julie-Anne." (Correct me if I'm wrong.)

The man told his name and they both got to work to study together. After two weeks, all the exams were done. Then, a month later, Leon received a visit from a middle aged man at his apartment.

The man started: "Good morning, sir. Do you know a girl whose name is Julie-Anne?"

Leon shook his head to confirm.

"Well then, my name is Mr. Johnson. I am the director of the university where both you and her go. She is my daughter and she had troubles with her domain before you met her. Am I right?"

"Of course! I proposed her my help and she accepted."

"Then after, she was able to succeeded all her exams. I am so thankful to you and I will give her hand to you anytime you want."

"Whoa! Calm down, sir. I just helped her."

"You did more than help her. Back in her childhood, she had difficulties to have friends and teamwork barely worked. She always had to work alone but she never understood how to work with anyone However, you met her and, for some reason, all her problems disappeared. How did you do?"

"Well... I think I was special for her."

"Of course! Women are all the same, you know. They always wait for what they consider the perfect man for them."

The discussion went on until Leon followed the principal to his house. He met Theresa's family and also presented his's to them. During years, Leon often hung out with Julie-Anne and. one day, they got married. They were thinking about having two children but an unpredictable event happened...

**Hospital, November 4th 1992**

After many failed attempts to give birth to a child, they went to the hospital to get a diagnostic. The doctor told them a bad new: Julie-Anne was born with a deformation in the reproductive system making her unable to become pregnant. The poor lady cried and ran away while the man slowly walked away. Back at his house, Leon saw his wife sat down on the stairs in the backyard crying all her tears. It was very late, maybe around nine in the evening. The husband sat down next to her.

Theresa cried: "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Leon!"

Her husband replied: "Don't worry, honey. It can happen to anyone. We can still..."

"You don't understand. I already knew about this and I should've told you before we get married. Even my family knew it but none of them was willing to tell you."

They both closed their eyes and Leon whispered: "We can still adopt a baby."

The wife shook her head but adopting would make her a coward. It would also be the fact that she would never be able to see through an adopted child's eyes her child because she would be persuaded that she stole it from another family. The neighbors whispered all sort of things:

"Poor them, they don't deserve such injustice..."

"It's not like if a baby will come out of nowhere..."

Then, static sound could be heard. Everyone looked around them and saw a small orb floating in the Jenkins' backyard. Small lightnings were coming out of it and it started to grow up. As it became bigger, more thunderbolts and bigger ones emerged from the ball until it became some kind of vortex. They all stared at the portal and a human newborn came out of it and fell in a bush. The portal closed. The couple slowly approached the bush where the baby fell. When they reached it, they saw the baby: he had brown eyes like Leon and a few blond hairs like Theresa. Though, the wife already knew what her husband was up to.

She looked at him and said: "I'm not sure if I can do it, Leon. He won't be our true son."

The husband told her: "We have no choice. The portal's gone so we can't send him back to his own world."

Julie-Anne finally realized that she would never be able to deny a child for the rest of her life and declared with a smile: "Very well. We will adopt him. It'll be very special since he comes from somewhere else but, who knows? He might reserve something for us."

They then adopted the newborn and named him Bobby Jenkin. The adults were amazed that the Jenkins finally found a child worth of their love. However, the other kids were jealous that they had a son coming out of nowhere and they decided that they should never be friend with what they would call an "alien". The child's apparition from a portal fascinated Leon Jenkin and pushed him to study the multiverse, but, when he got his dream job, he couldn't succeed to convince the other scientists to help him with his studies. Theresa Johnson raised Bobby in the human way but, six years later, something terrible happened.

**Research center, July 24th 1998**

Leon called his wife to tell him that he would not be there for supper and that he would come home very late. His studies were almost finished: after six years of calculations on his own, his work would finally allow him to create a portal to travel through other dimensions. He first made a remote-shaped device that would be the device to create a portal. Everyone was already gone and he was the only person inside the building. Even the janitor left. He tried his new invention. A portal was created but it tried to suck Leon in. This phenomena was not as strong as when a spaceship door is opened in space, but it was still strong enough to force the scientist to grab a counter. The portal stopped inhaling. Leon Jenkin felt the pride of having discovered the first way to travel through other dimensions and that it would give birth to the exploration of the unknown. He approached the portal...

A hand grabbed his shirt. It seemed to belong to a human, but a voice came out from the portal:

"There seems to be something from the other side."

The hand threw Leon away and disappeared into the vortex. The man fell on the ground. He looked back and saw a man emerging. He had black hairs with a few beard on his chin and was wearing a black tuxedo. Three other humans entered the room from the portal. The first one was a woman with red-pink uncombed hairs and was suited like a directress. The second person was a slightly bulky man wearing clothes that a CEO would wear. The last one was much bigger than the others and was suited like a man working on a construction site.

Afraid, Leon asked: "But you're all human! Is it a different timeline?"

The first person to have appeared laughed: "We are not what you think we are. I think our little friend here needs a journey into our world."

The three others grabbed the scientist and threw him into the portal. The outlanders took a look around and one of them found a remote. He pressed it and the portal closed.

The black haired man told them, grabbing the device: "This will be our way to return home. Listen up. We need to find this child back. Six years have passed, so expect that he will be older."

The woman mocked his words: "This will be too easy. Thunder lizards are the only one known for using their powers wherever they are so, if he does this error, we'll take him."

"It's not as simple as you think."

The directress suddenly remained quiet. They all exited the building.

**Tomorrow**

The small group of human bought a house on the same street as the Jenkins, but they had no idea of who they were. Though, the black haired man looked outside the window and saw a group of journalists in from of their right neighbor house. The man, curious, went out and got closer to the journalists. The CEO followed him.

Inside the Jenkins' house, Julie-Anne just woke up. She noticed that her husband didn't come back so she decided to go downstairs. Bobby was watching cartoons on TV.

The mother asked: "Do you know of your father came back?"

The child turned around to see his mother but he made "no" with the head.

She then asked: "Would you be kind and let the television to your mother? You can go play with your toys upstairs. The mother changed the channel and fell on the local news:

"WELCOME TO YOUR LOCAL NEWS. TODAY, WE ARE CURRENTLY IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE WHERE THE SCIENTIST, LEON JENKIN, LIVED. WE ARE GOING TO ASK HIS WIFE, JULIE-ANNE JOHNSON, SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT THE MAN'S ACTIVITIES. YESTERDAY NIGHT, HE WAS REPORTED TO BE AT THE RESEARCH CENTER WHERE HE WAS STILL WORKING THIS NIGHT. WHAT IS WEIRD IS THAT ALL HIS STUDIES AS WELL AS HIS PORTAL DEVICE PROTOTYPE DISAPPEARED. WHAT IS EVEN WEIRDER IS THAT ALL THE CAMERAS INSIDE THE RESEARCH CENTER MELTED. SHOULD WE CALL THIS A SUICIDE BECAUSE HE WAS UNABLE TO INVENT THE DISCOVERY OF A LIFETIME, OR SHOULD WE ASSUME THAT A BAND OF HIGHLY EXPERIENCED CRIMINALS CAPTURED HIM? THESE WERE YOUR LOCAL NEWS FOR THIS MORNING. THANK YOU."

Julie-Anne shredded tears. She looked outside and saw a group of journalists in front of her door. She yelled at them to go away, but the journalists did not react. After hours of waiting outside, they had enough to not be able to ask anything to the wife and left the area. Someone knocked at the door.

Julie-Anne slightly opened the door and asked: "Who is it?"

She saw a man in a black tuxedo with black hairs and a few beard on his chin.

He presented himself: "Good morning, Ms. Jenkin. I am your new neighbor. I learned about your husband's disappearance and I wanted meet you."

The mother asked: "Are you a journalist?"

The man answered: "Off course not! I just got a job at the research center."

The woman slowly opened the door and the man entered. One of his friend also got to meet Julie-Anne. They discussed about the town during a while. The researcher was named Zack Looger while the CEO's name was Richter Thomson. Bobby wanted to know what was happening in the living room, so he came in.

Zack noticed him and asked: "Who is that young lovely child of yours?"

The mother surprisingly answered:"Oh! This is my son Bobby. Bobby, say hello to our new neighbors. They just arrived last night and heard about our story."

The boy slowly walked and sat down on the sofa, but only waved the newcomers.

"Apology his behaviors. He's very timid and lonely. No one seems to want to be his friend."

For Zack, it didn't matter because he had already lived the same experience one time, so he replied: "Don't worry. It happens to everyone."

Bobby got closer to Richter and hugged him. He felt that he was safe with him because a strange feeling appeared. The two persons suddenly felt weird.

The CEO became irritated and declared: "I'm sorry to quit you so early, Miss Johnson, but I forgot my medicine back home and I'm having allergies right now."

It didn't seem to matter for the woman because someone took time to comfort her. The two men left the house. Bobby also met Jasmine Zarcovich and Tony Eigen, but he preferred to avoid them because Jasmine seemed to nuts while Tony was a typical human. One day, at the park, he was sitting at the swing staring at the other children who ignored him. He felt being pushed, but it wasn't brutal. Instead, it was a friendly push to allow Bobby to swing. When the boy looked behind, he saw Zack. He was passing by in the park and noticed him alone. They both played together while the other children watched them. The fact that a stranger would befriend an "alien" convinced them that the child was like everyone. Six years later, Bobby grew older, but something was different. When he made a fake movement, a strange thing happened. He discovered that he had abilities related to reptiles such as camouflage, climbing and survival. The other humans noticed that, but they saw him as a superhero. They all proposed names for him but, for odd reasons, Bobby chose to call himself Scaler. He remembered someone giving him this name, but he could not recall who. His abilities didn't go unseen by Zack.

**Zack's house, December 21st 2004**

They organised a meeting to plan how they would force Bobby to go back in his homeworld.

Zack had an idea: "His adoptive mother asked me to babysit Bobby while she was working on a night shift. He is presently at school, so he will come home at four in the afternoon. When he will be home. I will point myself and take care of him. I will put him to sleep with chloroform and bring him in our basement. To be sure that he his the chameleon child, we must interrogate him."

Hours later, Bobby Jenkin returned home. M. Looger put the plan to execution and it worked perfectly. The child woke up in the basement, attached to a chair. He saw Tony. The room also had a table where a strange remote was placed.

The man asked: "Do you know something about how you got your powers?"

He child could not believe that Tony was a bad guy, but he had no choice to answered that he had no idea.

"Wrong answer!"

The man took a taser out of his pocket and electrified the boy. Bobby absorbed the electricity and started to feel weird.

He told him: "I feel sick. What's going on..."

He felt something from his hands and saw that they were deforming themselves. Some of his fingers fused together, claws grew up his hands while they were turning blue with scales.

The child panicked: "Hey! What's happening to me? What did you do to me?"

The man laughed: "You're discovered, kid. Now, tell me again, where did you get your powers?"

Bobby didn't want to answered. He tried to make a face with his tongue, but, when it came out, it extended itself so long that it reached Tony's nose. It frustrated him and decided to electrify him at maximum voltage. The child absorbed the electricity again, but he was too dizzy to realize that he turned into a man-sized chameleon. The chair blew up and thunderbolts came out of Bobby's body and stroke everywhere. The man lied down on the floor to avoid the lightnings. One of them hit the remote which opened a portal. Hearing the noise, the others entered the room and noticed that the boy was about to get away.

Zack's voice could be heard: "Catch the boy!"

Bobby heard this and said: "Zack? Why? Why do you want to harm me?"

The chameleon got sucked into the portal. Inside, he could not believe that such kind persons would want to hurt him. No answers came, but he would soon find out who they really are and why they want to do him harm.

Note: Many reasons why it took so long to make that chapter:

-Tenroufang on Youtube created a new channel called Tennyplaysgames and he made a walkthrough on Scaler. I wanted to see it because I had no idea of name of Leon's wife. There might be some Theresa left so take them as Julie-Anne;

-School;

-My parents are separated and I live in two different places. I forgot my USB key at one but I could not get it back due to school. It took one more week.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Part 1: My life as a lizard**_

_Chapter 1: A new world_

Inside the portal, it was hard for Bobby Jenkin to go straight because the shockwaves always destabilized him. As a result, he found himself doing in flips and barrels. A few seconds later, he found a wormhole and went inside.

**Chimerum**

When Bobby exited the portal, he hit the ground and started rolling at high speed until he went straight into a bush in front of a rocky wall. The wall stopped him, but it also injured him. The child looked back at the portal and saw that it was still opened. Monsters went out. The first one was a thin greenish white lizard with long black hairs. it also had a beak and sharp curved claws. It was so impatient and overjoyed so the boy guessed that this creature was Jasmine. The second one to come out was a slightly bulky bluish grey iguana. Its normal behavior made the chameleon believe that this monster could be Richter. The third one tripped on the border of the portal and fell on the thin lizard squashing it. Went it stood up, it removed the smaller lizard that got stuck in its big fat belly.

When the beaked lizard gained its spirits back, it turned back to the one that squashed him and yelled: "CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU STEP, IDIOT!?"

The giant brown turtle apologized. The child characterised its clumsiness to Tony. The last one to get out of the wormhole was a tall muscled purple dragon. Bobby could not believe that such a monster could be Zack. He raised him when his father disappeared and allowed him to have friends and get the nickname Scaler.

When the portal closed, the presumed Jasmine jumped of joy: "Oh! Yes! Yes! Finally, we're home! Home, sweet home! I was starting to have enough of this stupid human world and I was thinking that we would never come back home! Everything was annoying me back there!"

The dragon declared: "Before we chase Scaler, we must go back to Homoldo to redirect our armies. I will call the Invader to bring us to Iridium."

The purple monster whistled and, a few seconds later, a giant green snake with tusks emerged from the sea. The monsters left the island. Bobby got out the bush and sat down on the border of the cliff where he looked at the sea and the sea snake shrinking by getting farther.

He whispered: "I don't understand. What is this place? Why would Zack want to kill me?"

He stood up and looked around. A dark green sky had numerous clouds were lightnings would sometimes strike, but they were often far away. The island was huge plains with mountains. The vegetation seemed closer to exotic or something that could be found in the Amazonian Forest, but its colors defied reality. Giant fruits grew on the ground, most of them being orange while the others were black. The child looked at the fruits from closer and bit in an orange one. It was delicious. He then headed near a black fruit but, when he touched it, it started trembling, whistling and glowed red. Bobby got scared and ran behind a rock. When he stared at the whistling red fruit, it exploded, disintegrating the ones that were too close of it while knocking back some others.

While coming out, he whispered: "Note to self: Never touch black fruits."

He kept walking into the plains and its giant trees and mountains at the same time of being fascinated by the environment. He came across a small pond and looked into it. He jumped when he saw what he became. The electricity turned him into a chameleon, but he still able to do the same things as he could as a human boy. His hairs became spiked and went to the rear, his mouth became more expanded on the front, yellow spikes grew on his elbows and, weirder, he now had a lizard tail. Despite those additions, there were also things that he no longer had. He kept walking and came to see a group of small animals he never saw back in human world. They looked like piranhas and bounced on themselves to move around. Some of them had lanterns on their head. When Bobby approached them, the piranhas stopped bouncing and stared at him.

Having no idea what to do, the chameleon asked: "Hum... Excuse me but does any of you knows if there's a town nearby so I can get some information about this place?"

The animals all opened their mouth at the same time, showing wide and long fangs. They all bounced toward Bobby. Their savagery wanted to eat the chameleon child. The boy put his hands in front of him in an attempt to protect himself. He felt a strange energy flowing into his arms and lightnings went of his hands to strike its foes. The piranhas fainted. Bobby stayed immobilized for a while and looked at his scaled hands. He was surprised that he could use the electricity he stocked as a way to defend himself. He kept walking and, finally, he saw a village not far away. A huge lake with a rotating statue was in the middle. The statue was the one of two chameleons. One held a stick while the other held a bow and was wearing a quiver. His habitants were seen as black silhouettes with some kind of black flames flowing out of them. As he was about to head into it, something grabbed him and dragged him into a nearby bush. Inside, he saw a brown slightly muscled turtle with darker brown short hairs who was different compared to other one who accidently squashed a smaller one.

The turtle said: "Are you nuts to go in a seized village like that? What were you thinking?"

The child apologized: "Sorry! I didn't know that this place was seized by someone. You see, I'm not from here. I arrived here from a portal and I'm trying to find a way back home. In fact, I'm not an actual lizard. I'm a human."

"A human? It has been long since I did not hear this word. I too do not live here and I also try to find my way back home. I have been stuck here for six years. By the way, what is your name?"

"People simply call me Scaler."

"Well, glad to meet you, Scaler. My name is Leon."

"Leon..."

Scaler slowly sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He remembered that he wanted to find back his father and the truth, but he was too young to go on his own and there was no need to start such a mindless adventure when he still had his mother plus Zack. As for Zack, why would he want him dead? And who is he really? A tear shredded from his left eye.

The turtle put his right hand on Bobby's left shoulder and asked: "What is the matter, child? Are you crying?"

The chameleon slowly opened his eyes and answered: "My father was also called Leon, but, one day, he disappeared. The medias thought that it was either a suicide or a kidnapping, but I'm not believing those lies. I'm sure that he succeeded to create the invention of a lifetime and that he had an accident with it. There's no other valuable reasons. Well... At least, it's more credible than what the medias said."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that your father is fine somewhere."

The boy took his breath, stood up and declared: "We can't let this town under siege any longer. We must help the town folks."

"You can't fight them. Any attack does nothing because they're made of shadows. We can't..."

However, Scaler already started running into the village. The shadows noticed him and tried to kill him. A strange energy flowed into the chameleon's body, but it was different. This energy mostly stick into his hands and allowed him to hit the shadows. As they were hit, the shadows disappeared in small shadow explosions. They all disappeared.

Behind him, exhausted, Leon caught him and said: "You... Can it be?"

Bobby turned back and, having no idea of what the turtle said, asked: "What are you trying to tell me?"

Before the turtle could explain, the doors from the houses opened slowly. Villagers went out and approached Scaler. Most of them had the same colors and lines patterns but a few of them seemed different. They stayed still for a while until the child looked at them. They bowed down.

The chameleon child asked: "What's happening?"

No answer came but the villagers took the boy and rose him up as high as possible. They brought him to the biggest house in the village and dropped him here.

They told Bobby: "Go see the elder, descendant. He musts know the new."

Having no choice, Scaler obeyed them and entered the house. Inside, many trophies of different animal that he had never seen before were put on the walls and carpets covered some parts of the floor. He slowly walked into the room while looking at the trophies. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming it or living it. This world seemed too beautiful for him despite the facts that he recently discovered it and that he only partially explored a region.

A male lizard arrived in the next room that Scaler reached and asked: "Good evening, child. How may I... Oh! You are that boy who saved our town. Please, come quick. Our elder will be glad to see you."

Bobby followed him.

While they were walking, the reptile told him: "Those times are very dangerous. Dragon Emperor Looger has been ruling over Reptilia for twelve years and we lost contact with our descendant the day where we heard that the dragon emperor was unsealed."

The boy asked him: "What is Reptilia?"

"You do not know our world?"

"In fact, I come from somewhere else."

"Oh! That must explain why you almost risked your life while attempting to enter the village. Well then, Reptilia is the name of our world. Most people say that Looger created it while the rest, which are ignorants and fools, believe that the world was made by a "human goddess". Nothing proves the existence of that goddess."

"What is a descendant?"

"A descendant is the current living hero of a tribe. Sometimes, there could be more than one descendant in a family, but each tribe should have their descendant(s). A magical crystal was given to the very first member of the family. However, this member had to pass three tests: courage, wisdom and might. Again, some people assume that their "goddess" created the gems."

"Where are we?"

"Currently, you are on Chimerum, the thunder plains, home for the chamelightnings. A Chamelightning is a member of the thunder tribe. They are generally blue chameleons with yellow hairs and stripes, but some albinos appear in different colour like green, red and purple. The village is Boltnea. It is mostly known for all the vines attached to the high houses which they are used to move faster around the town."

They finally arrived into a room where Scaler saw an old chamelightning lying in a bed. He often coughed and spited a strange liquid in a small plate.

The old reptile rose his head and, seeing the chameleon child, he greeted him: "Hello there, young descendant *cough*. I am Elder Electro *cough*, but I felt sick recently *cough".

The boy asked: "What's happening here?"

"Twelve year, someone unsealed Dragon Emperor Looger and used the foul beast to reign over the world. We are still searching for the one controlling the beast, but in vain. I passed these years into searching our descendant, but no one seemed to hear where he could have gone and..."

The elder coughed loudly and screamed of unbearable pain.

He took back his speech: "Then, you have arrived, descendant. However, I became too weak to train you so I have two things to tell you."

He ordered his servant to leave and the servant obeyed.

The child asked: "Why did you ask him to leave?"

Elder Electro proceeded: "First, before I die, I must give you something, but no one musts know that I gave this to you. Now, lend me your hands and take mines."

Scaler took the elder's hands. Energy travelled from the old reptile to the young one. The child absorbed it.

Electro told him: "You now have the power to shapeshift into the Protector. It must only be used to defeat the Invader. However, due to your lack of training, you must go and see my nephew Buzz. He lives in the house nearest to the cliff. Secondly, he will train you to use the shapeshifting."

Bobby asked: "Who is the Invader?"

"The Invader is Looger's guardian that he uses to block the caustic caverns of Iridium. Even if it is not guarding it, it can set a barrier that prevents any trespassers to infiltrate further. It is known as a giant dragon snake who swims in water and acid."

The chameleon was surprised that a monster could swim into acid without melting or even suffering.

The child asked: "I fell in this world by accident ad I'm trying to find my way back home. Is there a way to send me back home?"

"There are what we call portal travellers. They can create portals to travel in other dimensions but there is a very little number of them. Now, go, descendant. Find my nephew and prepare yourself to this world."

Scaler obeyed and left the room. Outside the house, Leon was waiting for him. He told everything to him and they both headed to Buzz's house. When they arrived, they saw a notice on which was written: "Back in fifteen minutes."

The turtle asked: "What do we do now?"

The child thought and declared: "Why don't we explore the town? It's only been an hour that I'm outside."

Both the turtle adult and the chamelightning child walked around the town. They saw a group of reptile debating over something, so Bobby decided to go see them.

When he was close enough, he asked: "What are you talking about?"

One of the lizards, a greyish blue bulky iguana, turned back and told him: "Those fools don't believe that Goddess Alisa created our world and..."

"Shut up! You big fat iguana! She doesn't exist at all!"

Another reptile, a chamelightning, interrupted him. Scaler decided to leave them alone and kept walking. He entered what seemed to be a daycare. Inside, he found many children playing and some kind of pterodactyl sleeping.

The children looked at him and greeted: "Hi!"

Scaler waved them and asked: "Why is there an adult sleeping with you?"

"He's the one who directs the daycare. When Looger came, we were all in the daycare and there was no way to go out. His name's Aero. He took care of us during years but now, some of our parents died and this place became an orphanage."

The two visitors shook their head and left the daycare. They returned to Buzz's house and entered it. Inside, they saw a chamelightning wearing a leather armor. He had plenty of cicatrized scars on the face and the arms.

The armored lizard started: "Good day to you, descendant. My name is Buzz. Elder Electro told me about you and want me to make you pass the three tests to prove that you are truly a descendant. First, the test of wisdom. I will ask you a question. Are you ready?"

Scaler shook his head to confirm.

"Very well. There are many lies flying around our world. Most of them talk about the world while others speak about our missing descendants. If we do not have the gems, how can we know that a reptile is a descendant?"

The child thought deeply. He removed the possibility of a strange feeling between two persons because it required at least one descendant to work.

After a minute, Scaler answered: "Only the elder can know where a descendant is?"

"Correct. I was expecting a more detailed answer from you, but I realized that you are only a child who recently entered our world. Next question: Why do some reptilians believe that a human goddess created our world?"

"Does it come from the fear and the denial of those reptilians to accept that Looger created the world?"

"Indeed. It also comes from the fact that archeologists discover ruins that appeared to be the divine temple of Globalius where their goddess, Alisa, lived. Final question: If you have to leave after having sealed Looger, where do you wish to go?"

"I'd want to discover why I'm a descendant."

"..."

It took a while before Buzz came to tell him if he was right. When he finally spoke, he had difficulties to regroup his words.

"I will accept this as your answer. My uncle told me about a possibility that a descendant could come from somewhere else than Reptilia. He believes that gems can predict everything, but I am sure that all the descendants come from nowhere else but this world. You have passed the wisdom test. Now, the test of might. Do your worst."

The master tried to attack Scaler, but the child dodged his claws. The fight lasted quite long and both fighters got tired fast. However, Bobby succeeded to keep enough energy to defeat his opponent. Buzz fell on his knees, unable to keep fighting.

He said: "You are impressive. You defeated me and I was the strongest chamelightning next to Volt."

The chameleon child asked: "Who's Volt?"

"Volt was the previous descendant. He went missing and some of us pretend that he is still alive, but I am sure that he died because if he wasn't, he would have come back here to help us. And now, the last test and the most important: the test of courage. Follow me."

The lizard boy obeyed and followed his master outside Boltnea. They arrived in a cavern where shadows were guarding it. Inside, the walls were in a light blue due to the blue glowing crystals. On the ground, more black fruits were mixed with dozens of orange fruits that were currently eaten by those piranha-like creatures.

The master explained: "There is rumored that the shadows stole an egg and hid it in this cavern. Because you are the only one who can defeat them, I want you to investigate the place but, be careful, there are also rumors about big monsters that can breathe toxic gases. This gas sharply weakens anyone even a descendant."

Scaler understood everything and headed into the cavern.

Before fighting the first group of piranhas, he heard Buzz yelling: "REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN USE YOUR TONGUE TO TAKE OUT FOES FROM LONG DISTANCES!"

The child used his tongue to activate a black fruit. After a few seconds, it exploded and turned the nearby creature black. They all fell on the ground. The boy continued in investigation inside and defeated the shadows. He then arrived at a dead end where an egg was put on an altar. When he was going to take it, he heard a ferocious howling that came from behind. As he turned back, he saw a green giant monster with brighter green stripes glowing on him. A strange green gas was coming out of his mouth and his glowing green eyes tried to terrorise the child, but it did not work.

Scaler thought: [So that's the monster that Buzz told me. It's so big that I doubt I'll be able to fight it, but I have no choice. It's blocking the way out and I must defeat it.]

When Bobby tried to unleash the first hit, the monster blocked it with one of his big arms. It then breathed a toxic gas but the young chamelithgning avoided it. As he was still breathing the noxious gas, the child hit him hard with his claws. Thought, the monster grabbed him by the tail and threw it in an corner inside the room. When Bobby stood up, the monster was charging at him. He moved fast and the monster hit the wall, getting itself stuck inside. The boy took the egg and got out. When he reached the exit, both Buzz and Leon were waiting for him.

His master congratulated him: "You were amazing, descendant. You have recovered the stolen egg and defeated more of Looger's minions. You are now worthy to be called Scaler, descendant of lightning. Now, come with me. I will tell you our plan to put an end to this tyranny."

Scaler follower the trainer to a house high in the village. They rode on vines, climbed ladders and walls until they reached it. Inside, the child saw mercenaries waiting for a new mission. In the middle, a table where a map was showed the world's geography.

The master said: "Sirs. I present you Scaler, descendant of lightning."

Their surprise made them congratulate the chameleon child. They all sat around the table and started to discuss.

Buzz started it: "Alright, guys. The world is in great danger, but we can't take down Looger until we found all the gems of life. However, descendants have a special power that allows them to detect where they are. Now, Scaler, put your hand on the map."

Bobby obeyed and did so. An orange dot appeared near a name Bakuldo.

"Our thunder gem of life appears to be in a cavern near the seaside of Bakuldo. When you will arrive there, descendant, do not get fooled by how empty the place seems: the tidoises Agreed on helping Dragon Emperor Looger. You must gain back their thrust in their descendant. However, we no longer received any news of the water descendant so I want you to go investigate the place."

Buzz took an inked feather and surrounded both Chimerum and Bakuldo.

"One of Looger's high placed commander controls those territories. He has huge knowledge of the seaside and is rumored to be living in the cavern where our gem might be. However, he is very clumsy and as many fears. I fear that he will know true courage. His toxic breathe is one of the deadliest among the tidoise next to their descendant. I will present you a caricature of this person.

The trainer took out a picture of his bag and put it on the table. Looking at it, Scaler recognized the one he saw as Tony.

"Our target is Turbine. We must go now. I fear that he is about to unseal the monster that lives in the cavern."

A sense of regret and mercy burned the child's heart. He would never be able to harm someone that he once liked, but he had no choice. The group of mercenaries headed to some giant spider wearing saddles. They climbed on and fastened their seatbelt. The lizard boy mounted up with Buzz while Leon took one for himself.

The master told the young chamelightning: "This might be one on the very few occasions where you will be able to get some sleep. I recommend you to sleep but, if you do, don't forget to fasten your seatbelt. It is easy to fall off."

Bobby obeyed and felt asleep. Now, his true adventure began, but he also needed to return home.

Note: This chapter including the fourteen following ones are based on the places in Scaler. They will be different because they will be written in my way.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Unleash the true power_

The mercenaries travelled on a huge pipe that bent itself over many small islands. They went sideway, upside down and even backward. Sometimes, they needed to wait because either a giant caterpillar slowly moved on the width or metal-coated spiders assaulted them. No matter what attempted to stop them, the mercs always succeeded the challenge.

Leon looked at the giant pipes and asked Buzz: "How do you build things like that? It must take years or even decades for sure."

The master laughed: "The funniest in all this is that we didn't invent this. It comes from the most gigantic tree in Reptilia and it's near the seaside of Bakuldo. Since we dressed those spiders, we took its roots to travel from Chimerum to Bakuldo."

"I'm impressed."

"What's your story? It's been around six years that you're here and I want to know what you were doing before coming in our world."

"I remember the time when you found me. The only thing I remember is that, when I opened this portals, humans came out of it and threw me inside."

"I don't understand that humans did this to you while they should be reptilians."

"Each world has its own molecules combinations. Depending on this factor, a person will change if it's not the combination he was born with."

"Does it hurt when someone changes?"

"Strangely, I didn't feel anything when I entered Reptilia."

The master shook his head. Behind him, Scaler was sleeping. He was dreaming that he was walking near a cliff with Zack, Jasmine, Ricther and Tony. He felt in safety with them because they were persons that he have been knowing for six years. He was a human. He walked at the end of the cliff. He saw a strange light far away. It then swallowed everything at changed it for the new world. When it touched Bobby, he was turned into a lizard. When he looked behind, his friends disappeared. They were replaced by monsters and they wanted to catch him. The child stepped back but felt down the cliff. Arms tried to grab him, but he was already too far to be grabbed. The boy looked down and saw the void. When he felt inside he heard a voice:

"Wake up Scaler. We're here."

**Bakuldo's seaside**

When he realized that he was still sleeping, he opened his eyes and saw a completely different environment from Chimerum. The bright blue sky illuminated the oceanic and tropical flora. To the left, the beach was reaching the endless borders of the island while many rocks took a bath in the sea during all their existence. Branches of coral grew on the big rocks that resided on the sandy ground. To right, he noticed a village where the houses were made of very rigid trees. When he looked back to the left, he saw the rocks slowly moving.

He told the others: "Hey! those rocks are moving."

The master quietly laughed: "Don't mistake the rocksters for ordinary rocks. They often move but they are very slow."

Scaler shook his head. The group headed to the town but, when they were about to go in, the gate closed itself. Buzz looked up and saw a tidoise on the top of the wall.

He politely asked him: "Excuse me. We need to go in. Can you open the gate please?"

The turtle refused: "We already have so much trouble like that because of the cursed embargo. We don't need more trouble, so get lost!"

"Fine then..."

The group returned to the initial place. They made a discussion.

The master debuted: "Here's the situation: The town of Tidos is under an embargo and the villagers don't want to let us in. It's their warning to keep us outside because, otherwise, if they decided to let us in, they would've killed us. Because of this, we're unable to gather information on where the water descendant might be. Does anyone have an idea to get the information we need?"

A mercenary proposed: "We can go in by force if we blow up the gate."

"True, but we don't have any explosives. Aright, I want two of you searching for those explosive blackberries and, be careful when you carry them because they're very fragile. The others explore the place in case that the water descendant wanders around, so that includes you, Scaler."

Everyone went at their post. Scaler walked near the beach. He looked at the endless sea that reflected the sunlight right to the sky. He sat down on the sand and thought about one of his days at the beach when he was in the human world.

"Tell me, Tony ,why don't you want the others to be like you?"

"Listen, kid, my life has been around following Jasmine, so I didn't even build mine. Also, I'm a very clumsy person which prevents me to have a stable job."

"I don't find you that clumsy. You can work on a construction site."

"I learned a lot at work. If I didn't worked like that in my life, I'd still be following Jasmine."

"Do you like water?"

"Of course! I lived on the seaside as a kid. I was always playing in the water. Every day, I got that feeling that I'd be on the sea fishing, but when Jasmine came, all my life changed to the worst."

"Why did you follow her?"

"She promised me that she'll make my dream come true, but it never happened. Why don't you go swim. We're wasting our day talking like idiots."

"You're right. I want to try surfing!"

A smile should have appeared on Bobby's mouth, but the fact that Tony was in fact inhuman saddened him.

He whispered: "I must ask something to Tony..."

He interrupted himself. This name was meaningless here. No one would ever figure out of who he was talking about.

He took a deep breath and continued: "...to Turbine."

Using this name was weird to him. It was like if someone that he knew long ago instantly changed his personality. However, he would always keep a precious memory of him:

"Don't waste your life following the others. Build your own and live it."

A voice called him: "Scaler? We need to search."

He turned around and saw Buzz.

He replied: "I just wanted to enjoy this kind of view. I don't see this in my world every day."

"I see, but don't waste too much time. We have work to do. I'll be watching you."

As the master slowly when farter, Bobby kept staring at the sea. Inside the water, he saw a shiny object. Curious, he decided to examine it. He went into the water and swam until he could reach the object. It appeared as a gem, probably one of those that descendants carried with them. This one was blue with wave patterns as relieves. When Scaler grabbed it, the gem dragged him into the sand. He went deeper until the gem went up. He reached the surface, but he found himself inside a cavern that he had never seen before. This cave was huge and seemed to be inhabited. The child could tell so by seeing the furniture. It was composed of a table with four chair, all of them made of stones. A tall library held many books.

Scaler heard a voice: "... I gotta go. My trap caught something. That's probably a salmon so it will be my lunch."

The chamelightning was afraid. He was trespassing in someone's house and the exit was nowhere to be seen. He notice a pond and thought that it could be an emergency exit. However, as he was about to dive into it, he saw a tidoise. This one had unique and particular traits. a huge drawing of a sea serpent swimming in waves was on its giant round belly. He also had ears and was wearing a golden chain that passed diagonally from the upper right side to stop under the left moob because his size prevented the chain to reach the side. Scaler portrayed him as a blastoise of two different browns

He froze on foot and said: "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to trespass here. I found a gem and it dragged me here. This gem looked like one of those artifacts that descendants have."

The giant turtle listened to him and sighed: "Every single swimmers get caught in my trap and... Wait! You talked about descendant gems? Why would a child like you go search such divine artefacts?"

Bobby told him: "At Chimerum, Elder Electro told me to come here, at Bakuldo, to search a descendant and two gems."

"Yeah right! Like if all this was true. You're the worst liar to ever exist. Now, get out."

The tidoise put his big hand on the chameleon's shoulder. Then, both felt a weird feeling.

Surprised, the turtle realized: "Oh my gosh! You're not only telling the truth, but you are also the thunder descendant! Sweet Alisa! I never thought that I'd meet a descendant after my tribe kicked me out of my hometown! After twelve years, finally, you show yourself!"

The turtle opened a drawer and took out what appeared to a bubble.

"My name's Blast, I'm the water descendant."

"Just call me Scaler."

"Well, Scaler, take it and put it in your mouth. It will allow you to breathe underwater."

The chameleon took the bubble and put it in his mouth. Inside, the bubble took the shape of the mouth and felt more like a new inside than a tennis ball.

Blast ordered: "Come with me. We'll take a walk underwater."

As the tidoise dove into the pond, Bobby followed him. They went through a tunnel until they could see the ocean. When they exited the tunnel, Scaler saw the many wonders that the ocean hid from the surface. Medusas swam like swimmers upward and slightly inclined, the fished swam in groups and the coral produced bubbles. Despite how dark the sea was, many fishes lit it up.

Amazed, the chameleon child said: "Wow! I never thought that the sea held so many secrets."

"I'm glad that you appreciate this, Scaler. By the way, what do you seek here, at the Bakuldo's seaside?

"I came here with some mercenaries to search the thunder gem. We wanted to go inside the village, but the villagers prevented us to enter. Buzz, leader of the mercs, planned to blow up the door, but they would have to return to Chimerum. They decided to search around the beach, in case that the gem would be somewhere."

"I see. Didn't anyone tell you that you have the power of shapeshifting?"

"Shapeshifting? I can do that?"

"Since you're the descendant, you can do even better. Not only you can take someone else's appearance but you can also copy its moves. Speaking of blowing the gate, I know exactly what monster you can copy: the bakudan."

"The bakudan?"

"Yep! It's a creature that lives in the beach caverns on Bakuldo. It's recognized by its completely green eyes and its small silver horns. It can summon sphere shaped explosives that are powerful enough to destroy obsidian."

They mounted the hill to the surface. outside the water, they saw a cove near the beach.

Blast told Scaler: "Here we are. This places is home for the bakudans."

They entered the cove. Inside, many bakudans inhabited the place, all of them of different size and color. The smallest ones played with what seemed to be balls while the older ones kept an eye on them. Sometimes, a fight happened due to one of the sphere exploding leading everyone to blame the creator of this sphere.

A voice quietly resonated behind the two humanoids: "There you are Scaler. We've been searching you for an hour. We thought that you lost yourself somewhere and... Is that Blast right next to you? Great job!"

The two turned back and saw Buzz.

The master proceeded: "What are you doing?"

Scaler answered: "Blast told me about the bakudans and the unique trait that I have compared to the others. If I succeed to shapeshift into one, we might be able to get into the village. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

His master waited that the chameleon child finished his sentence.

He thought about something and explained: "For a descendant, you are too young to use the maximal potential of your descendant's power. Using your power can cause quick exhausts at a point where you may risk to fall asleep and, if you ever fall asleep alone at the wrong moment, you will never wake up. However, because we're here with you, you don't risk much."

Bobby guessed that he meant that he could die if he uses his power at his age ad at the wrong place. Buzz allowed him to try his power. Scaler approached the bakudans. The tiny monsters, some as tall as him while the others were either smaller or taller, stared at him. The young chamelightning showed that he was not here as a treat. The taller creatures approached him and touched him.

The child heard a voice: [The descendant of thunder needs our explosive power to abolish the mad reign of Dragon Emperor Looger. Shall we aid him?]

[We should. I we don't, our home will be in inestimable danger.]

[Very well then...]

Scaler was surprised that the creatures talked to him. The bakudans prepared the child to a ritual. They had to cover him of ashes and shell parts. The ritual consisted of the person that stood in the middle of an insignia drawn on the ground. four to six spheres, depending of the age of the descendant of thunder. The balls suddenly stopped and exploded into flows of energy that flew around the young chamelightning. Those flows entered the chameleon child's body. Bobby felt something strange like a brutal change in his own body. When the energy ended filling the descendant, the biggest bakudant approached.

Scaler could hear: [Try to become us and impersonate us as much as you can.]

The lizard boy concentrated. he closed his eyes and put his power to test. A pain started to entirely hurt him. He felt his head melting and reshaping itself, his body becoming bigger, horns growing on his new head and arms and feet shortening and rounding themselves. Finally, he heard familiar voices congratulating him:

"He did it! He succeeded to become one of them!"

"He unleashed his true power!"

"The dragon emperor doesn't stand a chance against us!"

The boy opened his eyes and saw that everything became higher. One of the creatures brought him a flat piece of crystal. When Scaler looked inside the crystal used as a mirror, he saw a blue and yellow bakudan.

[Now, unleash the power. Create an explosive sphere.]

The new bakudan placed his hands together. When he opened his arms, a flow of energy travelled into them to unite between his hands and create a small orb. As he placed his arms further of each other, the orb became bigger until it reached the size of a soccer ball.

[Blow it! Throw it somewhere!]

The new creature threw the orb at a wall where it exploded. The explosion shattered a part of the wall.

"Hooray! Now, we can enter the village."

Scaler became back a chamelightning. The group left the cavern, but the chameleon child was stopped by the biggest bakudan.

[The power lies within you. Open yourself to the world and liberate it from the tyranny and corruption that rots it.]

The boy shook his head and joined back the group.

Arrived at a bush near the gate, Buzz told the plan again: "Remember the plan? We blow up the door."

Bobby had a different idea and said: "Buzz, I think that we can enter the village without vandalizing anything."

The master slowly turned his head toward him and, with a silent laugh, said: "What do you expect to do? The tidoises are a race of brutal sharks that only understand violence as a language."

"I'm a descendant. I'm sure that they locked themselves because they fear Looger, but their fear comes from the absence of a thunder descendant for so long. You said it yourself. Twelve years have passed so something would change for sure."

The master seemed barely convinced but gave a chance to the child by saying: "Very well, but if they are too stupid to listen, we'll just breach the gate. Understood?"

"Understood. Blast! Follow me."

The two descendant kept walking while the others hid in a nearby bush. They arrived at the gate where they knocked on.

A tidoise rose from the top of the gate and said: "What do you want? Is that Blast right next to you? We told you to get lost! Why do you keep coming back?"

Scaler presented himself: "Hi! You might not believe me at the first time, but I'm from the thunder descent."

The gatekeeper laughed: "You, descendant of lightning? Don't you think you're too young to fight evil? If not, then prove it. Use your "unique" power."

The chameleon concentrated his energy and turned into a bakudan.

"Not bad, but I've seen normal people impersonating them way better than you do."

Scaler put his energy in his arm to create a sphere. He succeeded. He saw the gatekeeper surprised.

"Okay !Okay! You're right! You're a descendant but please don't point that at the village. Oh and, by the way, tell the others that they can't enter the..."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Buzz emerged from the bush and approached the gate.

"WHY CAN'T I ENTER THE VILLAGE?! I'M ELECTRO'S NEPHEW!"

"I heard your plan earlier. You know, that plan of blowing up our walls? We don't want savages of your kind in our town."

"Fair enough..."

The master returned into the bush. The gate opened and the two descendant entered the village. The town had a tropical settlement with its houses made of a tree that ressembled coconut palms. A few non-tidoises lived among the dominant specie. The gatekeeper escorted them to the town's elder. The elder was the biggest tidoise of the village, but he was more recognizable by the unique drawing that he had on his muscled body. The drawing was a mythical creature that the others called the Tsunami.

The elder greeted them: "I am Leviathan, elder of the town of Oceani. It has been long since the day when our previous thunder descendant died. We were hiding in our own fear and decided to close our village. Now that you are here, young descendant, we will soon open the village to the others. Though, one of Dragon Emperor Looger's commander steals most of our goods."

The elder wanted the two descendants to stop the thief. He said that, every week, the villagers had to bring most of their goods in a cavern where they would be taken by a commander serving Looger.

Scaler asked: "Do you have the thunder gem. If not, can you tell me where to find it?"

"I wish I had it but, unfortunately, I don't. However, I can tell you this: when I was in the cavern, I saw Commander Turbine wearing a necklace around his neck. This necklace had a big yellow crystal tied in it which was the thunder gem. The cavern can be found north-east of here, but it is better to go this night because it will the time where we bring our goods to him."

During hours, Scaler headed to the library to see if he could get some information on the creature he used to know as humans. Blast, instead, returned to his old house where he put his water gem to safety. When the time to go came, they met back Leviathan who told them a plan. The plan was for Scaler to get inside a gasket and to Blast to carry it inside the cavern. They both obeyed and, now, they were entering the cavern.

Note: I forgot to mention this earlier but I will completely write the way I saw Scaler. The problem is that the actual game would have never fitted what I intended to do. Many things will be remade (characters, environments, story).


End file.
